boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
GTR-10
GTR-10 was a martial robot who served the Girl-Team and, later, Summer Petersen. Built by William Watson, it allied with Emily Watson after the Thunderqueen (its intended mistress) died. Emily rewired it into a heartless, murderous supremacist and it served her for years. During the School War, GTR-10 was placed in command of the Thunderqueen’s army, which was also given to Emily. He helped Natalia Thornton create battle robots and engaged on several battlefronts. After the Girl-Team was silenced during the Battle of Tower Placement, GTR-10, who was now leaderless, sought revenge against Summer Petersen for killing Emily and on Helen McKeen for her disloyalty. However, Summer was able to convince the Robot Commander to let her fix it, during which time she accidentally reversed Emily's evil programming work. The robot was then taken into the Petersen family. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. The Girl-Team Robot Commander and Jay Organa set off to find Helen and located him in Zira's Palace in Arizona, where the martial robot and his friends saved Helen and ousted Zira. Sixty years after the School War, GTR-10 was present on the ToT Holdout, serving with Anakin Organa and the Team of Terror. At this time, he had become the leader of the Team’s network of spies and robotic intelligence units distributed across the nation, easily managing the data that they transmitted. Shortly before the Capture in China, GTR-10 had neglected to keep in contact with Jason Grover before the boy was visited by Luke Cameron for a vital mission. When the children went missing, GTR-10 alerted the Team of Terror’s spynet to keep an eye out for Jason and his sisters. When Jason and his sisters returned from the airport, having completed their mission, GTR-10 picked them up. Biography Early years GTR-10 was built by the Thunderqueen’s husband, who gave it to the Thunderqueen as a gift. However, the Thunderqueen was never able to use it due to her untimely death (though it is likely she would not have cared for the robot due to its kind and caring demeanor). Throughout the next week, the Girl-Team Robot Commander bonded with Emily Watson, and they both saw a lot in each other. About a week after this happened, her husband discovered the Thunderqueen’s will, which said the robot was to be given to whichever family member it answered to. The Girl-Team Robot Commander ultimately chose Emily Watson due to their shared cause, and she immediately rewired it, changing its personality for the worse. The robot helped her in her childhood, and when Emily sensed war was imminent in 2011, the Girl-Team Robot Commander was placed in command of the Thunderqueen’s army, which was also given to Emily. It was at this point that it received its name. School War Serving the Girl-Team As the School War began (as Emily Watson had foreseen), GTR-10 secretly helped General Natalia Thornton create new robots for their army. He also engaged on several fronts over the course of the war, though he remained secluded on others, much like Thornton herself. The Robot Commander himself oversaw the training of several human members of the Girl-Team. Skirmish at Tower Placement Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team. One night, Emily consulted with GTR-10, and he suggested that Emily rig an upcoming art party at Tower Placement, where she would capture the boys, thus sending ripples within Summer’s heart. She would go to Tower Placement to aid them, only to be captured. Emily approved, and praised the Girl-Team robot commander for his wit. Almost all the boys attended the party. But when they arrived, they found the Girl-Team robot flanking his army and being flanked by Emily Watson. The boys advanced on Emily and attacked, but she kicked aside and slashed her attackers without effort. GTR-10 in turn opened fire, prompting the others to do the same. Ultimately, the boys were outnumbered, and Helen locked them all in classrooms. Emily had a special attack for Steven Thompson. When Steven walked by looking for the girls, Natalia Thornton stunned him with a projectile. When Steven woke up, he found himself in cords with Emily and Helen escorting him into a smoking, metal pit inside an unused level. They trapped Thompson inside, and the machine forced him into a coma. Now they planned to reset it for Summer, knowing she would come after Steven. Summer called Steven and told him she’d decided to come to the “party”. When she got no answer, she realized Steven was in trouble, and took off to Tower Placement. Immediately, Denim Spikes informed the Girl-Team robot commander that Summer was approaching the school, and the robot began tracking her progress along with Ursula Blackham and Ruby Walker. As Summer cautiously proceeded into the hallways, Ursula and the Girl-Team robot commander began hauling Steven away, flanked by a group of girls. As Summer began to search for her friends, she encountered the group, and quietly stalked them for a short time until they disappeared from sight. As Summer prepared to continue through the school, the Robot Commander suddenly reappeared with Ursula and they both opened fire on Petersen, who deflected the blasts with her lightsaber. After firing a few deterring bullets, the Robot Commander pulled Ursula away from her target to disengage. Summer, knowing they had Steven, immediately went after them. However, the Girl-Team Robot Commander saw that Summer was following them and ordered the robots flanking Ursula to fire. Summer again took cover. When the robots broke off the fight, Summer attempted to follow them once again. Just as she passed through the door where Ursula had disappeared, it slammed shut behind her, forcing her into a duel with Helen McKeen. Battle of Tower Placement During the Battle of Tower Placement, the Girl-Team Robot Commander fronted the robots briefly before breaking off and hiding in the shadows. There, he began shooting several Boy-Team members from behind. Thomas Sanders attempted to cut down any girls attempting to flee, but the Girl-Team Robot Commander ultimately forced him into retreat. Afterwards, he slipped upstairs, firing several bullets at the boys before heading up to the twentieth floor. On the way, he ran into Emily Watson, who was searching for Steven Thompson in order to battle and kill him. The Robot Commander asked if he could assist her, but Emily insisted that they both had different jobs that they needed to accomplish. Soon after GTR-10 arrived, Jay and Anakin Organa assaulted the GT-2 Base in their skyfighters. Both set to engage the robotic fighters, taking down the first wing of enemy craft. Anakin led the strike on the battleship’s fourteen Receiver Stations and knocked them all out. The loss of the control signal prevented the battleship from launching additional fighters. Jay chased the last skyfighter and destroyed it. At that point, turbolaser cannons took out Jay, killing him and leaving Anakin on his own. As Anakin attacked the bridge, the Girl-Team robot commander managed to reroute the control signal and thus launch additional skyfighters to engage the lone pilot. Anakin succeeded in taking down several of the skyfighters before having his own wing clipped, and he landed in the base’s hangar. There, he fired missiles into the reactor shaft, causing a chain reaction as he had hoped. A robot reported the disturbance to GTR-10, who claimed that it was impossible for a skyfighter to get past the deflector shields. The reactor explosion caused by Anakin created a massive explosion that ripped the base in half. A puzzled GTR-10 saw Anakin retreating from the base in a fast manner, but failed to realize what was happening when the control computer in front of them malfunctioned and exploded, killing the entire crew in an instant, though the GTR-10 managed to escape. This process made a giant explosion on the floor the base was built on. Ultimately, the Boy-Team held the upper hand. Although the boys suffered losses due to heavy enemy fire, the girls suffered many more. Eventually, Helen signaled for a cessation of the fight. She offered the chance to surrender, and the girls immediately fled the school for a seemingly permanent time. Beethoven II was killed in the following battle, Helen McKeen had long since joined the Boy-Team, and Emily Watson was subsequently killed by Summer Petersen, who had arrived to defend Steven. Under Summer Petersen Days after the School War, GTR-10, who was now leaderless, sought revenge against Summer Petersen for killing Emily. It also threatened to kill Helen McKeen for her disloyalty to the Girl-Team. However, Summer told GTR-10 that she was its friend, which only led him to believe Helen had betrayed him. Petersen bent down and opened the hatch into his wiring, where she saw the Robot Commander had been tampered with. Summer was able to talk the Robot Commander into letting her fix it. She then toggled a few switches to free it of rust, and when she stood up again, she was surprised that the Robot Commander had suddenly had a change of heart. Summer softly asked if he would stay with her now that the Girl-Team was destroyed, and he agreed. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10. He even let Summer call him GTR, thinking it would not be as much of a mouthful for her. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. Her parents were skeptical of the robot’s motives at first, though in time they lovingly welcomed it as a member of their family. Both of them loved each other very much and were extremely defensive of each other. The Robot Commander even helped Summer when she wasn’t sure what to write next in her diary. When Petersen departed with the Armies of Organa to help put an end to the Cavaliers of Thornton, GTR-10 remained at the house, even though he wanted to come with, Petersen feared too much for his safety. GTR-10 witnessed Liv Emerson shooting at Petersen and her friends as they departed in the Heartbreaker with Emerson on their tail. He wished Petersen luck and turned to wait for her parents to return home. Rescue of Helen McKeen GTR-10 took his promise to take care of Summer very seriously. When not helping Andrew Hendersen with the search for Helen, he served as Summer’s bodyguard. When she attempted to negotiate with the criminal super-organization Dark Nova for their aid in determining who had placed a bounty on Anakin Organa, he accompanied her to Nevada. In order to get past Imperial security, he was disguised as the robotic bounty hunter B-490, and Summer took on the identity of Xydarone. From there the two became guests of Dark Nova’s leader, Prince Zaron. GTR-10, already suspicious of the crime lord, was outraged when Zaron attempted to seduce Petersen. Fortunately, GTR-10 was able to remove Summer from the influence of Zaron’s mind-affecting pheromones. Summer distracted Zaron long enough to allow GTR-10 to escape with the information that Zaron was in fact the one behind the bounty on Anakin. GTR-10 was able to meet up with Anakin, and together they formed a rescue party, along with Andrew. They were able to break into Zaron’s palace through the sewers and freed Summer, escaping in their cruiser and destroying Zaron’s palace in the process, crippling Dark Nova. After the death of Zaron, GTR-10 once again teamed up with Anakin Organa as the latter regrouped with Summer. Having learned that Xydarone had finally delivered Helen to Zira Miranda Grover, Anakin hatched a plan that involved infiltrating various members of the party into Zira’s palace. The Girl-Team robot commander was inserted when Summer, again posing as Xydarone herself, took the robot to Zira as a prisoner. After missile-assisted price negotiations, the Girl-Team robot commander was surrendered to Zira and placed in a dungeon cell. When Summer failed to escape after freeing Helen, Helen was placed in the same cell. The two prisoners were soon taken out of their cells — for execution. Vincent’s killing of Zira’s Beast had so enraged Zira that she ordered that Anakin, be fed to the gargoyle in the Gargoyle Cave. However, Anakin’s planning allowed him to recover his lightsaber, and together with the other prisoners, they turned the execution into a battle. The Girl-Team robot commander protected Helen. In addition, when Xydarone attempted to gun down Anakin Organa, the Girl-Team robot commander attempted to warn Helen, resulting in Helen accidentally knocking Xydarone into the gargoyle. GTR-10 escaped with the others afterwards. Shadow Wars Sixty years after the School War, GTR-10 was present on the ToT Holdout, serving with Vincent Organa and the Team of Terror. At this time, he had become the leader of the Team’s network of spies and robotic intelligence units distributed across the nation, easily managing the data that they transmitted. Shortly before the Capture in China (which he, of course, had no part in), GTR-10 had neglected to keep in contact with Jason Grover before the boy was visited by Luke Cameron for a vital mission. When the children went missing, GTR-10 alerted the Team of Terror’s spynet to keep an eye out for Jason and his sisters, Sue and Britney Grover. When Jason and his sisters returned from the airport, having completed their mission, GTR-10 was part of the Team of Terror group that arrived to pick them up. Physical description GTR-10 was a red-colored robot who stood at 2.06 meters tall. His eyebrows were straight and emotionless, and his eyes were shaped like horizontal triangles to make it appear that he was angry and determined at all times. His pupils, which were never quite still per any given time, were small and black. His chest panel was made up of a wide grey patch shaped like a quadrilateral. Most of the patch’s area space hosted a small computer, and three buttons were located vertically on the side to it. The first one was red, and was used to click; the second was used to pull up a keyboard and was blue, and the third was black and intended to shut down the robot. GTR-10 had two fingers on either hand. His legs were made of rubber and were flexible, though they were also unstable. In the center of the rubber tubes was a metal pole that could bend, allowing his legs some stability. His feet were allocated claws that could dig into rock. Personality and traits Originally, GTR-10 was very kind and caring. After its programming by Emily Watson, however, it was fiercely loyal to the Girl-Team and believed that a trooper’s loyalty was only to be given to the Girl-Team as a whole, not to any group or individual. The Girl-Team Robot Commander saw himself and his trooper divisions as extensions of the will of Emily Watson and looked down on sympathy in his ranks. The Girl-Team Robot Commander sought to ensure himself that only the best soldiers were worthy of joining the Girl-Team ranks, although he was often frowned down upon by Emily for this. The captain considered himself a perfectionist and routinely walked dozens of kilometers while on patrol on the GT-1 Base in any typical day, though he never tired because he was a robot. He was an expert in combat, particularly with all Girl-Team small arms. In addition, GTR-10 did not usually initiate fights, only fighting when it was necessary or its mistress (Emily) ordered him to interfere. In these occasions, he always insisted on fighting alongside his troopers on the forefront instead of remaining in the comfort that could have come with his elevated rank. As well, the Robot Commander took it upon himself to memorize all of the names of the girls at Tower Placement. Powers and abilities GTR-10 was extremely skilled in utilizing pistols and rifles. He was also a master of unarmed combat, and during the First School War he lectured on both subjects. The Robot Commander was extremely skilled with various speeder bikes and he could pilot nearly every type of flying craft in the book. GTR-10 also had a good understanding of engineering and the things he inspected. He possessed knowledge of multiple different machines and ships, and knew how to work a ship’s computer and circuitry systems. GTR-10 was an extremely skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He was capable of fluently speaking English, among sixty-four other languages. Relationships Emily Watson Emily Watson and GTR-10 got along very well throughout Emily’s lifetime. When the Robot Commander was given the choice of which family member (minus the Thunderqueen) to serve, it answered to Emily because it already felt close to her and they currently had the same cause. Emily rewired it, changing its personality completely so it would be heartless and cold. The robot helped her in her childhood, and when Emily sensed war was imminent in 2011, the Girl-Team Robot Commander was placed in command of the Thunderqueen’s army, which was also given to Emily. It was at this point that it received its name. After Emily was killed off, the Robot Commander was furious and attempted to avenge her death. However, Summer Petersen reprogrammed it and it was more itself again. Elizabeth Watson The Thunderqueen received GTR-10 as a gift from her husband. However, the Thunderqueen was not able to use it due to her untimely death. However, it is likely she would not have cared for the robot due to its kind and caring demeanor. Their personalities were completely opposing to each other. GTR-10 would instead be given to Emily Watson. Summer Petersen GTR-10 saw Summer Petersen as one of Emily Watson’s worst enemies, and he bitterly hated her for the threat she imposed to his Master. Days after the Battle of Tower Placement, GTR-10 sought revenge against Summer for killing Emily. However, Summer bent down and opened the hatch into his wiring, where she saw the Robot Commander had been tampered with. Summer was able to talk the Robot Commander into letting her fix it. She then toggled a few switches to free it of rust, and when she stood up again, she was surprised that the Robot Commander had suddenly had a change of heart. Summer softly asked if he would stay with her now that the Girl-Team was destroyed, and he agreed. The kind, delicate, and soft-spoken Summer would eventually have a great impact on GTR-10. He even let Summer call him GTR, thinking it would not be as much of a mouthful for her. He helped her on several occasions, and in return, Summer would clean him every week. Both of them loved each other very much and were extremely defensive of each other. The Robot Commander even helped Summer when she wasn’t sure what to write next in her diary. During the Rescue of Helen McKeen, GTR-10 fought to defend Summer on several occasions. Summer Petersen's parents After GTR-10 came under the control of Summer Petersen, Summer’s parents remained uncomfortable about its presence and they were skeptical of the robot’s motives at first. In time, however, they lovingly welcomed it as a member of their family. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Robots Category:Masculine programming